Es lo mejor la Lily
by yoshioka aoi
Summary: El nunca hablo, nunca se quejo, nunca suplico. El lo hizo por ella, dejo todo por ella. Siempre cuidándola, protegiéndola, velando por ella; desde las sombras y en secreto.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos! hoy les presento un fic de uno de mis personajes favoritos; Severus Snape. Trata sobre el amor de Severus hacia Lily y todo lo que hizo por ella. He decidido dividir mi fic en capítulos, para que no sea tan tedioso leer.

Espero que les guste 333 dejen sus comentarios!

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

-Por favor – dijo la pelirroja envuelta en llanto –, te extraño. Quiero que seamos amigos otra vez – soltó con un hilo de voz entrecortada.

El muchacho esbozo una retorcida sonrisa de superioridad, pero por dentro no hacia nada más que temblar; estaba nervioso, se sentía triste por haberla hecho llorar, estaba deseando consolarla, estaba enojado consigo por apartarla de él.

Pero lo sabia; **_es lo mejor para Lily_** repetía para si. No había otra opción. Levanto la cabeza y por primera vez desde que se habían dejado de hablar la miro a los ojos, directo, sin titubear, sin vacilar, sin estremecerse. Clavo sus penetrantes y nerviosos ojos negros en sus cálidos y profundos ojos verdes.

-¿Quién querría ser amigo de una sangra sucia? – escupió esas palabras con odio, odio para el mismo – aléjate – no dijo nada más. Espero un momento, breve pero significativo, y luego dio la vuelta.

Y así acabo con todo, todo lo que habían sido. No podía verla pero sabía que mientras él se alejaba ella lo estaba mirando y que mientras lo hacía lloraba. Sabía que lloraría por mucho tiempo, lo haría en silencio, como siempre lo ha hecho. Sabía también que ella necesitaría que alguien la consolara, que estuviera con ella, que no le dijera nada mientras ella se desahogaba, pero que mientras tanto la abrazara.

Lo sabía. Él lo sabía todo de ella. Porque la amaba. Y por eso la protegería.

No miro atrás. No acelero el paso, que era lo que el más quería, para que ella ya no pudiera verle. No, solo siguió caminando. Y entonces:

-Severus

La oyó. Despacio y suave, pero con profunda tristeza, casi como una súplica, solo como Lily podía llamarlo.

Y así el también estallo en silencioso llanto, pero siguió caminando.

**_Es lo mejor para Lily_** volvió a repetir para si.

* * *

Ahí estaba su amada pelirroja, tranquila y apacible; con uno de sus complicados libros muggles que le fascina leer tan efusivamente, uno de esos que a él nunca le gustaron.

Deseaba con ansias acercarse. Pero no lo hará, no puede. El tiempo ha hecho de las suyas y ha avanzado velozmente y con el se ha llevado esos días que compartían felizmente.

Antes, estarían los dos sentados bajo la sombra de ese árbol, muy juntos. Ella concentrada en las páginas, y él en ella, tratando de prestar atención a la lectura, pero desconcentrándose a ratos por la pelirroja. Nunca pudo enfocarse tanto como quisiera en algo cuando Lily estaba cerca, casi toda la atención se centraba en ella, acepto en la clase de pociones, claro. Pero nada era como antes, ahora ella estaba allá, sola bajo el árbol. Y él estaba allí, observándola, siempre. Ya no tenía el valor para acercarse, ya no podía acercarse.

**_Es lo mejor para Lily _**se consolaba. Siempre obligándose a pensar de esa manera.

Pero no se quejaba. Ella estaba a salvo. Estando separados ella estaría fuera de la mira de todos los malos.

Hacia tiempo él se había interesado por las artes oscuro, y en su camino por saber más de ellas, había entrado al lado oscuro, uniéndose al pronto mango más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort. Y al hacerlo supo cosas. Cosas malas que le ocurrirían al que se opusiera a lo que pensara Lord Voldemort. No le hubiese importado un tiempo atrás, pero todo era diferente. Solo había una persona importante en este mundo para él, su amada Lily. Y conociéndola ella estaría en contra de su nuevo amo. Por eso decidió protegerla. Protegerla desde adentro.

Y al fin y al cabo habían terminado de esta manera, cada uno por su lado.

Pero no importaba _**es lo mejor para Lily**._

* * *

Fin del primer capitulo :3

Creo que en total serán cuatro o por ahí, aun no estoy decidida.

Gracias por leer. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado.

Déjenme sus comentarios porfa!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! bueno, este seria el segundo capitulo de este fic sobre Severus y Lily.

Espero que les guste muchísimo, porque me costo bastante jijiji pero lo vale.

Déjenme sus comentarios porfa! ARRIBA LOS QUE AMAN A SEVERUS!

No soy dueña de Harry Potter, lamentablemente.

* * *

Su pellirroja camina apresuradamente a su siguiente clase, pues se le había hecho tarde, cosa que se había vuelto rutina en ella, todo gracias a un entrometido cuatro ojos que no la dejaba en paz un momento con sus propuestas.

-Sal conmigo Evans

-¡Lárgate Potter! – grito una efusiva pelirroja

Así era todos los días. Siempre que ese Potter se la topaba no perdía ocasión para molestarla. Era evidente que para Lily esto no tenia gracia, para Severus tampoco.

No podía hacer ni decir nada, no podía acercarse y defenderla, **_era lo mejor para Lily_**

Severus pudo percatarse de la fascinación del chico de desordenado cabello azabache mucho antes que la pelirroja. En un principio Potter solo la miraba y hacia comentarios sobre ella. Luego empezó a hablarle, argumentando que debía tomarse las cosas con más calma. Un tiempo después Severus pudo notar que en muchas ocasiones donde estaba su Lily estaba el tal Potter.

Paso así mucho tiempo, hasta que un día Potter empezó con sus "_sal conmigo Evans"._ Hasta que se volvieron un hábito para él.

Pero Severus no estaba preocupado, aunque si un poco irritado. Nada importante, ya que Lily nunca caería por ese cuatro ojos de Potter. Ella se mantenía firme, como era de esperar.

De lo que el muchacho de aguileña nariz si estaba preocupado era la fascinación de Potter y sus amigos por el, muy distinta a la de Lily, claro. Siempre se metían con él, incluso empezaron a llamarlo "Quejicus" y confabulaban planes para avergonzarlo. Pero una vez más Lily estaba ahí. Siempre defendiendo de ellos.

Aunque claro, ya no era así. Ellos ya no se hablaban, ni siquiera se diga que podía mirarse. Cuando él era pillado mirándola ella fruncía el seño y ambos apartaban la mirada. En cambio el nunca la descubrió observándolo, era como si para Lily él ya no existiera. Además este sabía que si llegase a suceder el no podría aguantarle la mirada, tanto tiempo observándola a escondidas habían hecho que el perdiera la confianza en mirarla. Nadie debía saber que el se preocupaba por ella, Severus siempre tomaba precauciones para que no lo descubriesen, lo que no había funcionado del todo.

En ciertas ocasiones descubrió a Potter observando como el espiaba a Lily. Sabía que Potter ya sospechaba lo que sentía por la pelirrojo y dedujo que eso también contribuía a las constantes burlas del capitán del equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor hacia el Slytherin. También supo cuando las insinuaciones hacia la pelirroja dejaron de ser solo un juego y pasaron a ser de verdad.

Pero el no podía hacer nada. Solo paraba un momento como todos los demás alrededor a observar la escena, ciertamente se veían como una pareja discutiendo, y luego debía seguir su camino, **_es lo mejor para Lily._**

* * *

Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Negándose a creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaba claro; el odia a James Potter.

Un poco antes…

Severus iba directo a su siguiente clase. No prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba alrededor, estaba enfocado en las cosas nuevas que había aprendido en clase historia de la magia, donde el profesor Binns les había hecho una introducción a lo que pasarían en su siguiente clase. En fin, ahí iba él, ajeno a lo que pasaba, cuando oyó una voz. _Una melodiosa voz_, según Severus.

-Entiéndelo Potter. Déjame en paz.

-Vamos, será divertido. Dame una oportunidad Evans

-¡Dije que no!

Eran su pelirroja favorita y peor enemigo. Discutiendo como siempre. Todo Hogwarts estaba acostumbrado a ver al capitán del equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor persiguiendo a la pelirroja prefecta por todo el castillo, acostumbrados también de oír los gritos de esta. Así que como desde ya hace tiempo, nadie le prestó mayor atención al espectáculo. Nadie excepto el Slytherin de grasiento cabello.

Verlos siempre juntos, aun siendo que solo discutían, le dolía. Pero en esta ocasión algo era diferente. Potter actuaba igual que siempre, pero su pelirroja estaba extraña. Había algo en ella que había cambiado. Su actitud, su efusiva negativa, era diferente.

El muchacho paro un momento a pensarlo, a observarlos, a observarla a ella. E_sta rara,_ pensó. Su cara estala ligeramente roja, su boca tanto apretada, su caminar más nervioso, sus manos juntas. Su actitud, estaba más cohibida. Ella estaba, según él, más…

Y luego comprendió, e inmediatamente una furia lo invadió. Ella estaba cambiando. Severus lo sabía, aun después de tanto tiempo de no hablarse, la conocía. Lo supo antes que la misma Lily se diese cuenta, y mucho antes que ella lo aceptara.

Ella estaba sintiendo algo por ese cuatro ojos de Potter. Y con eso otra cosa quedaba claro; Severus odia a Potter.

* * *

Fin del segundo capitulo

uhhhhhh ya me duelen las manos por tanto escribir. Si, se que no es mucho, pero con todos los borradores que hago, estoy segura que mis dedos les saldrán músculos.

Porfa déjenme sus comentarios. Si les gustos, si lo odiaron, si no tiene futuro. Lo que sea, me haría muy feliz.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
